The need to reduce energy consumption is a universal consideration when supplying electrical goods to consumers. Due to their prevalence throughout society, light bulbs account for a large percentage of today's energy usage and thus much effort has been focused on the development of energy efficient lightbulbs. However, current energy efficient bulbs are not a complete solution to the replacement of the traditional filament or incandescent light bulb.
Fluorescent ‘energy saving’ bulbs are commonly used to replace traditional filament style bulbs, although this is frequently with complaint. Commonly cited problems include a lengthy period after such a bulb is turned on before it reaches its full brightness, and a general dimness of the bulbs compared to their filament based predecessors. Other alternatives include halogen lights and light emitting diodes (LEDs). Whilst these sources of light may easily be as bright as, or surpass the brightness of, traditional filament bulbs, consumers frequently make complaints centred on the colour temperature of the light produced, or the focused nature of the light produced by fittings containing these light sources.
In addition, many types of halogen or LED bulb cannot be retrofitted into existing lighting fixtures. In this case, any relighting of a space using energy efficient means may require and expensive installation of an entirely new lighting system. Moreover, historically fluorescent ‘energy saving’ and LED light bulbs have been designed in ways that are aesthetically unsatisfactory.
It is also the case that current lighting technologies offer light bulbs that provide either ambient light or light that is focused on to a single spot or localised area. In some situations, the use of both a focused and ambient light is desired. Currently, such lighting solutions are provided via the use of multiple bulbs, some providing the ambient lighting with others providing a more focused source of light. In this case, energy consumption could be further reduced, and convenience to an end user increased, if both sources of light were provided from a single bulb.
As such, it is desirable to provide a light bulb that provides both the brightness and warm colour temperature of traditional filament bulbs with the energy efficiency and long bulb life of modern lighting solutions. Any new design should also offer aesthetic advantages over LED and ‘energy saving’ fluorescent bulbs and, preferably, provide a source of both ambient and more focused light. Furthermore, any new light bulb should preferably be backwards compatible with lighting fixtures typically found in both home and commercial settings; for example, including options for use in both screw and bayonet fittings.